The last way
by Styko
Summary: After four long years the battle against Draganus is finally over, but for this the Ducks had to sacrifice a lot...


Titel: The last way  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Darkfic/Tragedy  
Warning: depressive, dark, death  
  
Note: So, once again a short story of mine. The last one for a time, I think. The next one will be longer... I hope XD  
About the story: Well, I've got a soft spot for dark and dramatic fics, I don't know why^^' Uhm... yes, I don't know more to write today^^' Read it, enjoy it, review it XD  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks and its characters belongs to Disney, I just borrow them.   
I don't earn any money with this story.  
English isn't my native language, so there may appear faults in vocabulary, grammatic and syntax. If you're able to, I suggest reading the German version.   
  
Feedback to: Simbakatha@aol.com or here in the reviews  
  
The last way  
  
Finally they had defeated Draganus. Him and his army. And the dimension generator was in their hands.  
The gate to Puckworld was open. They could go home. Home after four long years. Four years full of battles, pain and deceptions.  
Me too, I found my way out of the limbo. The limbo, which had been for four years my prison.  
The Earth had organized a big parade for their heroes. For leaving. A temporary for the ones, a final for the others. I did not know if they were happy going home. Some of them might return, but now it was time to go home.  
I came. It seemed like a little encouragement. Not much, but at least a bit.   
Nosedive came to me. He would explain, but I already knew what had happened.   
  
The dimensional stadium is a strange place. There is everything you need for living, water, food. Parts of this world are warm, others cold as ice. And others magical.  
I spend a lot of time in these magical parts, because in the lake, being there, you could see more than water. Touching the surface and concentrating on a special person, the water began to ripple and finally you could see, what the person was doing at the moment.  
And so I often sat in front of the lake watching my friends – and I think, only of that I did not get insane in the loneliness of the limbo.  
In the beginning I had searched for an exit, also with the help of the lake, but as much I searched, I found anything. No way home, no way to Earth. And also none, which led anywhere else.  
After some time I gave up. Anyway the permanent searching. I decided searching this place for an exit in regular intervals.   
After some time these searchings became relaxing walks. In the morning I searched in new parts of the limbo – there were hundreds, unless thousands – at noon I sat in front of the lake and in the evening I controlled the frontiers of the territories where I normally resided.   
I always hoped for a door, getting open and taking me home, but nothing happened. And so I worked up my experiences of the day in those evening walks.   
  
Every time, when my friends were fighting, I hoped they would win. I did not see every fight, but most of them. I hoped they would defeat Draganus, free the world from this plague. And perhaps then also free me.   
In the beginning I still believed in this, but any time I realized that they did not believe in me any more.  
Probably, they thought I was dead. It also seemed like they did not miss me. So, I stopped watching them.   
I got bad depressions, noticed nothing on my searching tours. Finally, I did not do them any longer. I just sat in front of the lake and starred at it. But only the water. I did not want to see the others. I had fear, fear they would forget me. Or worse. Hate me.   
One day, I went to the lake again. I was thinking about Wildwing. I wondered whether he also had forgotten me or whether he still thought of me. And if yes, what? Did he miss me or was he glad I had disappeared. Perhaps he hated me and if I came back he would like to kill me.  
Today, I do not know how I ever could think something like that. I ought have known at that time that Wildwing is my friend and would never think something like this.   
However, I went to the lake while thinking of Wildwing. I stumbled, could brace with my hands, but they were in the water – and so I finally saw Wildwing.   
He was sitting in the living room with the others and they were talking. I was going to blot out the picture as I heard my name. I stopped. I did not want to hear it, wanted that they vanished, but I could not do it. I could not move my arm – and this was good so.  
I heard how Wildwing said he would miss me and not only him. No, all the others said it, too.. At first I could not believe it, but then I finally noticed that it had been the truth.   
Because of this words I got new power. I went on my tours again, observed my friends… and I slowly made the best of it living my life in the limbo.   
  
With the years, the pain was not so big anymore when I thought about my home or my friends. That I could be with them. I could cope with that thought.   
But in some moments, I wished it more than anything else. In those moments when Wildwing was sitting lonely in his room. Even here I could feel his pain, I knew what he had and what made him so sad. Even when he never had said it. To nobody, not even to himself, so that I could hear it. I knew him too long and too well. We had always told us everything and had helped each other. We knew what the other one was thinking just by looking and we noticed it, when something was not right. So I noticed even from here, those longing looks. Looks of love. Looks of pain. Looks he was glancing at Mallory.   
He loved her, I'm sure of it. On Puckworld he had not had many girlfriends. Wildwing needed the right one. One, who loved him too, who was there for him. In this dealings, Mallory was not the right one. I think, Wildwing knew that, but when there is love in the air, things like this never mind.   
I do not think that she ever noticed that Wildwing felt more than friendship to her. But perhaps it is good so.   
Even Mallory felt more than friendship to somebody, but it was not Wildwing, but Duke.   
After two years they became a couple – and my best friend more and more depressive and sadder. The others noticed that something was not right, but first one year later. They asked him, but he denied it. Said nothing – and so things got even worse.   
Once the others talked about it. They supposed that I was the cause. That he missed me and became so.   
Only Nosedive said nothing in this talk and I think, slowly he remarked what was with his brother. But it had been to late, some time later came the last great fight.  
Nobody figured on it being the last one. Also not me – and I saw it just by accident.   
  
Tanya had modified Drake 1 so, that it was able to find the Raptor. As they knew where it was, they planned the attack. Unnoticed in it, take over the control over the ship, capture Draganus. But everything came different.   
The last Saurian Overloard noticed my friends before they could reach the controlling room. He started the ship and stripped so the way back. During the following fight, Wildwing was separated from the others. He was alone with Draganus in the controlling room and they were fighting each other.   
I do not know how, but Wildwing won. Although he was physically weaker than the lizard, he could corner it.   
But Draganus would not been Draganus if he had not been one devious trick.   
All of a sudden he fetched a laser gun and aimed at the control. I can remember every single word of the following conversation.   
"You'll never get me alive and when I'll die, you'll do it, too."  
"I won't let die my team."  
"Fine, there's only one way out. You can bridge the control in the traction room. But there's also one problem."  
"So? Which one?"  
"You have to do it manually. And the radiation would kill you." Draganus bursted out in a clangorous laughing.   
At that time I could not see Wildwing's eyes, he was wearing the Mask, but despite of all, I knew what he would do. He would do that, what I had done once.   
Ducks like Saurians survived the bumpy landing and also nobody else was hurt. My friends recruited a bit faster from the shock about the sudden landing and were able to arrest the lizards.   
After four years, the battle was finally finished and everybody was happy and glad. Until the moment, when they noticed why they had not just crashed.   
Some days later they opened the door and so also me the way back home.   
  
Now, I'm standing here in front of my best friend's brother and hold him in my arms to console him. The others had welcomed me mutely. I them, too. If the conditions had been in another way, the reunion would had been more joyful, but not now.  
I go to Mallory, she has got the Mask. I took it out of her hands and go to Wildwing.  
At that time, I had come to the right decision to make him the leader. He made his task well, perhaps too good.  
My last tears fall on the Mask, which was worn by one of the greatest heroes. Drake DuCaine have had an worthy successor.  
I lay the Mask on the coffin and escort this greatest hero, my best friend, on his last way. 


End file.
